


Shall We Dance?

by mmmdraco



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet about Yuuri and Wolfram at a ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

When the ball started, Yuuri was able to get away with only talking to the many people who approached him -- with the noted exception of Cherie-sama who had taught him to dance for just such an occasion. The ball was being held in his honor, so he'd known he would have to dance. Thankfully, he had proved somewhat adept at it.

As was the rule with parties, everyone wanted to dance with the guest of honor, and so Yuuri, the Maou, was passed from person to person like a human peace pipe. Eventually, though, he decided that he couldn't dance with one more giggly, flirtatious foriegn dignitary. As he was about to scream in frustration, he noticed Wolfram tucked away in one corner watching him intently. He mouthed the words, "Help me!" and was suddenly waltzed away by his dance partner.

A moment later, Wolfram apprached Yuuri's partner and bowed gracefully. "Excuse me, miss, but may I have this dance?" The woman quickly released her grasp on Yuuri and turned expectantly to Wolfram who promptly stepped past her and took her former place in Yuuri's arms. "What kind of ball is it if I can't even dance with my fiance?"

Yuuri sighed gratefully. Dancing with Wolfram was still dancing, but at least he knew Wolfram! And, besides, Wolfram had to be more graceful that everyone else in the room... every one of whom had stepped on his foot at least once while they were dancing. There was such a thing as dancing *too* close.

Wolfram began to step in him with the music, pulling Yuuri along with him: leading when he was supposed to follow. It was so very like Wolfram that Yuuri couldn't help but smile. "Thank you," Yuuri murmurred in Wolfram's ear as they turned and turned on the dance floor.

At times, people came closer to attempt to cut in -- but Wolfram closed the evening in Yuuri's arms, and followed close at hand to Yuuri's bed.


End file.
